Temporary Soul
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: *Rewritten* Damon and Stefan switch bodies. If they don't turn them back in time, they will be stuck in each others bodies forever. It's up to Elena to save the brothers. WARNING: This is a Delena story. D/E, S/B, M/C, J/A.
1. Cursed

Elena sat in the backseat of her Jimmy, as Damon drove and Stefan sat in the passenger's seat. Things were quiet and awkward. Until-thankfully-Elena broke that silence.

''Are we there yet ?'' She asked, as she put her head between her knees.

''Not even,'' Damon said

Stefan and Damon had to go to Vegas for three weeks, but Elena invited herself. So, now here they are driving all the way to Vegas, for whatever reason. Elena didn't even bother to ask.

''Why are we going to Vegas, anyway ?'' She asked, curiously

''Buisness.'' Damon mumbled, as Elena looked over to Stefan to explain.

''A vampire named Rack wants to sell us some protection orbs if we give him...blood.'' Stefan said, as Damon turned to Elena.

''As I said, business.'' He smirked and then turned back to the road.

X

Damon and Stefan looked back too see that Elena had fallen asleep. Stefan looked at her, guility that he had just lyed to her again.

''Feeling ashamed, brother ?'' Damon asked, as he threw his brother a sideways glance.

''Of course not.'' He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

''You didn't _technically_ lie, we have no idea what Rack want's.'' Damon said. ''But it was a bad idea to bring her, because he might consider _her_ the payment,'' He finished.

X

Elena awoke to a loud buzzing sound. She looked over and saw that a bee was right beside her face, which made her jump. She felt the heat of the blazing sun on her neck as she took in her surroundings. _A car ? I'm inside a...car ?_ She thought, groggy and confused. Most importantly she was in the car _alone_. Suddenley she felt the car rattle and she saw the passenger door open, and Damon got in, mumbling something along the lines of:

''Fine...you drive, then...''

Then Stefan got in the drivers seat and looked annoyed. While Damon looked tired. Elena yawned loudly and they looked at her.

''Morning,'' She said simply as they jusy nodded.

''How long have we drove ? Where are we ?'' Elena asked as she played with the split ends of her hair.

''We just got here.'' Stefan said.

''How much longer do we have to drive ?'' She asked. Sick and tired of being in this car, unable to get away from Damon. Even though right now he looked annoyed at them.

''When the car stops moving, you'll know.'' Damon said as a smirk was on his face.

X

After another 30 minutes and Elena's entertaining whines and Stefan's grumpiness, we finally got there in one piece.

Damon looked outside his window and saw Rack standing in the deserted lot, standing there with a little bag in his hand.

''C'mon, brother. Elena, you stay here.'' Damon said. Elena gave him a glare, but she made no move to get out.

''Damon, Stefan !'' Rack exclaimed

''Yeah, yeah. What exactly do you have to offer us ?'' Damon asked, impatiently

''It's nothing to protect Elena Gilbert, I assure you.'' He said. Damon and Stefan never told him about Elena..?

''How do you know about Elena ?'' Damon started, but Stefan interruppted.

''Look, Rack. We just want what you have. No harm, no anything accept aggreement.'' Stefan said

''No, no I _want _to know how you know about Elena.'' Damon said. As Rack glared. He knew he upset Rack, but he didn't care, not as long as Elena's safety is on the line.

''Lets go, this man obviously has _nothing_ for us, except time...well wasted.'' Damon said as he walked away and Stefan reluctlantly followed.

X

The minute they walked away, Rack brought out his book of spells. And made the worst punishment that the Salvatore brothers could not handle, that Elena Gilbert had to get involved and deal with. _Each other literally in each others shoes._


	2. U and I Together

Damon woke up that morning, groggy. He felt the warmth of someone next to him. _Elena ?_ She couldn't resist..I knew it. Damon gentley removed Elena, so he could get up. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was in Stefan's room ? He quickly went to look at the mirror on the wall and saw that he had Stefan's face ? He _was_ in Stefan's body !

X

Stefan felt very heavy as he woke up, he didn't feel Elena beside him, which was weird. He noticed that his room was totally...black ? No, no his walls are _brown_. He looked down and saw he wasn't wear a shirt and his tattoo wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He put a shirt on and hopped up to look at the thousand mirrors in the room. Damon's icy blue eyes stared back at him. Oh, no.

X

Elena awoke in Stefan's room, the sunlight gleaming off of her necklace, hitting her directly in the face. She opened her eyes and didn't see Stefan, so she walked down the hall and slightly opened Damon's door. He was there, staring in the mirror as usaul, but he looked..confused ? He obviously heard her come in, so he turned to her and smiled, not _smirked_, but smiled.

''Elena ! Your here !'' He said, as he picked her up and she gave him a weird look. _Oh, yeah. Act like Damon. _Stefan thought.

''Um, hello Elena.'' Stefan deepened his voice, but he realized he didn't sound like Damon, he sounded like Santa Claus.

''What brings you here, in my room, because I'm Damon...'' Stefan said, doing a horrible imitation

''Uh, Well i can't find Stefan.'' Elena said. _Look no further. _Stefan thought.

''Well, missy. I have to go get drunk and drink from unwilling humans. Because I'm evil. Growl.'' Stefan said, feeling stupid.

X

After Elena's weird encounter with Damon, she heard the door open to reveal none other than Stefan. Elena ran up and kissed him, suprising Stefan, but he kissed her back.

''Hey, baby.'' Damon said, chill and sexily. But Damon noticed that with Stefan's voice he sounded gay and sick.

''Hey. Is everything ok ? You sound sick ?'' Elena said, as Damon mentally cursed himself.

''Um, yes, I just think I ate too much bunny.'' Damon said, as he held his stomach.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Elena said as she kissed him again

''What can I do to make it better ?'' Elena said, sincerly

''Wanna found out ?'' Damon said.


	3. Damon & Stefan

After yesterday's weird encounter with Stefan and Damon, Elena went home. Stefan's behavior was just too weird, Elena thought back on it.

_''What can I do to make it better?'' Elena said, sincerly._

_''Wanna found out?'' Stefan said, suggestivly. Elena felt Stefan put his hands on her back and his lips moving with hers. He was taking this too fast, Elena thought. Elena gently pushed against his chest. Stefan pulled away to look her in the eye._

_''Stefan, Stefan. Slow down. Maybe you need to rest?'' Elena suggested. Stefan's face fell silently, but then he smiled._

_''Yeah, I guess so. You will come back tomorrow, right?'' Stefan questioned, hopefully. Elena nodded._

_''Of course,'' Elena replied. _

Elena sighed. Maybe he is just having a bad day, Elena thought. She pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep slumber.

XxX

Damon sat in the living room, drinking. Waiting on Stefan to get back from hunting, so that they could figure this switch out. Damon heard the door slam and he saw-well, himself in front of him.

''Stefan,'' Damon greeted. Stefan's eyes shot up towards Damon.

''Damon, what is this?'' Stefan asked, confused.

''I don't know, you idiot.'' Damon replied. ''I would slap you upside the head, but that's my head.'' Damon said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

''I'm guessing you ran into Elena?'' Stefan questioned. Damon's eyes shot up in confusion.

''Yeah...? She was looking for you, well your body in this case.'' Damon said. ''How did you know?'' He added.

''You have a better sense of smell than me.'' Stefan said. Damon smirked.

Damon folded his arms over his chest. ''I always knew that I was better than you.'' He said, smirking. Stefan glared.

''Whatever, Damon. Just help me figure this out.'' Stefan responded. An idea came to Damon.

''Wait, what if it was the witch?'' Damon replied.

Confusion was evident on Stefan's face. ''Bonnie? Why would she do that?'' He asked.

''Well, we are not exactly her favorite people, now are we?'' Damon said.

''I guess, but I just don't think that Bonnie would do that, knowing it would cause problems for Elena.'' Stefan said. Damon agreed.

Damon lounged on the couch and sighed. ''I don't think we can figure this out for ourselves.'' He said.

''I guess your right.'' Stefan said.

''Always am,''

XxX

Elena arrived at the Salvatore's house later than she expected. She was about to raise her hand to knock when Damon opened the door.

''Oh, hey, Elena.'' He greeted, sounding stressed.

''Hey, Damon,'' Elena said. He looked down as if to see if he was himself.

''Right, that's me.'' He said. Elena akwardly nodded. ''So, did you need something?'' He asked.

''No, actually Stefan told me to come back today.'' Elena replied. He nodded.

He let Elena in, and gestured towards the couch. Elena saw Stefan sprawled out on the couch, asleep. Elena smiled. Guess he got rest, Elena thought.

''Maybe I should just let him to sleep.'' Elena said to Damon, who was pouring himself a glass of...water? That's a first, Elena thought.

''No, let's wake him up, 'Lena.'' Damon said. 'Lena? That's new, Elena thought.

''OK...'' Elena said. Damon grabbed his glass and poured it on Stefan. Stefan jumped up, coughing and spitting water out. If he was in his own body, he would have caught me before I did that, conscious or not, Stefan thought.

''Damon!'' Elena yelled at him. ''Are you OK, Stefan?'' Elena questioned, running over towards him.

''Yeah, Stefan. You alright?'' Stefan asked innocently. Damon set his jaw tight.

''Absolutely, _Damon_,'' Damon said.


End file.
